


If Only for One Night

by NikkiK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiK/pseuds/NikkiK
Summary: Regina Mills just traveled to New York to discover that the man who was supposed to be her soul mate was having a baby with her evil sister, who was pretending to his dead wife!  However, Regina is more relieved than sad because she realizes that she has feelings for Emma.  Knowing that Emma will never feel that way about her, and needing to escape the confines of a lonely house, she goes to a bar to drown her sorrows. She doesn't realize she's being watched by someone from across the room until that someone decides to join her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Lily | Lilith Page, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is a Swanqueen story. However, I have always like the idea of Regina and Lily (and a jealous Emma) because I like angst and it works! I haven't watched these episodes in a while so my timing of events may be off but it's fanfiction so just go with it! 
> 
> This is multi-chaptered and due to my work, I won't have a regular posting schedule, though I will try not to take long between chapters. I do my own proofing so please excuse my mistakes. I welcome constructive criticism. But I sincerely hope that you read and enjoy!

The Rabbit Hole was nearly deserted with only a few restless souls patronizing the bar tonight. Music bellowed drunkenly out from a jukebox in some distant corner of the room, the horrid sound adding to the dark and depressing ambience circulating in the stale air. Regina Mills didn’t normally frequent this type of establishment, preferring her own home-brewed cider to that of the Rabbit Hole’s watered-down version of what passed for alcohol. Usually, enjoying a glass or two of cider in the solitude of her own home was enough to make her feel content and quiet whatever ails her. Tonight, however, the towering house with its empty spaces and dark shadows seemed lonely and desolate. She found no comfort there as her mind kept replaying the events that had transpired in New York. It had felt like her own home was closing in on her and she needed to get out. So here she sat, in the furthest booth away from the bar’s general population, nursing her third class of cheap wine. No one had paid any attention to her upon entry. That, she thought with a relieved sigh, might have something to do with her unplanned disguise of barely worn jeans found in the back of her closet and one of Henry’s borrowed hoodies. The bartender was the only one who seemed to notice who she was if his arched brow was any indication; however, except for someone coming around refilling her glass, she was left alone.

Which was exactly what she wanted.

It was difficult to pin down what was bothering her. Sure, Robin Hood and his idiotic decision to stand by Zelena and their child was forefront on her mind but even that was expected. Robin was not the type of man to desert his responsibilities so she had known the moment Zelena announced her pregnancy that she and Robin could no longer be. That wasn’t what was bothering her. It was the relief she’d felt to realize that she was no longer tied to him. Soul mate or not, he was not her happy ending. No, it was someone else who filled her thoughts tonight, another that she longed for and Regina couldn’t figure out how this came to be.

Hence the drinking. Lots and lots of drinking, she surmised, signaling for another.

Her phone buzzed just as another glass of wine was put in front of her and Regina groaned. Even though she had left messages with both Snow and Henry letting them know she was fine and just wanted some time alone, her phone had been ringing periodically off and on all night. Honestly, she was tempted to throw the damn thing against the wall. Instead, she ignored the calls, letting them go to voice mail.

Apparently, that wasn’t good enough either, she thought with a frown as she read the text from Snow.

_Regina, we’re worried. Went by your house and you didn’t answer. Where are you? Let us know you’re okay or I’m calling Emma!_

Oh God. That was the last thing she wanted.

With a heavy sigh, Regina made her eyes focus long enough to type out a quick, _“I told you I was fine. There is no need to worry. Please do not call Emma. I will call Henry in the morning._ ” She sent the message, hoping it was enough to appease her former stepdaughter.

It wasn’t.

Her phone buzzed again.

“ _Regina! Thank Goodness! Where are you? Why aren’t you answering our calls? I know you’re hurting but you shouldn’t be alone.”_

There were times, Regina thought with an irritable scowl as she perused the text, that she missed the days when she and Snow were sworn enemies. She had to keep the woman from calling Emma. That was something she just could not deal with right now.

_“Snow, please. I am ok. Really. I will call in the morning. Promise.”_ She added knowing that would buy her some time. Setting the phone down, Regina took a hefty sip of wine and then almost choked when a figure slid into the seat across from her.

“What’s an Evil Queen like you doing in a dump like this?”

Regina eyed the newcomer with a raised brow. “Haven’t you heard, the Evil Queen is retired, dear.”

Her visitor chuckled darkly. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I think I saw of glimpse of her when you were going after your sister in New York.”

Dark eyes flashed angrily. “She is no sister of mine!”

“Touche”.

Regina sighed. “What are you doing here, Lily?”

Lily lifted her glass, “Same as you apparently,” she answered sardonically.

“Are you trying to forget that your soul mate impregnated your sister who he thought was his dead wife?”

Lily chuckled darkly. “Not quite.” Lifting the bottle of beer to her lips, she gave Regina a thoughtful look. “Is that really what you’re doing? Hmmm…I thought you were hiding,” she said slyly, tilting the beer to take a sip.

Regina scoffed. “I don’t hide, dear. I do however, like my privacy, so if we’re done playing nice, feel free to leave.”

Lily leaned back against the back of the booth. She took a long drag of her beer before she said in a low voice, “I’m not nice, Regina. And I don’t think you want me to leave.”

Regina remained quiet, studying the woman across from her. Was Lily flirting with her? Certainly not, Regina mused. Must be the alcohol. However, there was a dangerous glint, almost challenging, in the younger woman’s eyes, and a playful, sexy smirk adorning the corners of her mouth. Regina could see hints of Mal in Lily’s expression and she knew in that instant she had better be careful with Mal’s baby girl. Regina never backed down from a challenge and well, she thought, as her eyes roamed the figure of the woman sitting across from her, Lily was far from being anyone’s baby girl.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and finished off her drink. “Fine. Suite yourself,” she said signaling for another. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Lily turned out to be far better company than Regina anticipated. She was surprised at how well the conversation flowed between the two, light and flirtatious. Lily was smart and witty, keeping Regina entertained with adventures of her past. She refrained, Regina noted, from mentioning her growing up years with Emma and Regina wondered if that was intentional. Intentional or not, Regina was grateful for it. There were no more messages or calls from Snow, and she began to relax, the alcohol loosening her tongue as she regaled Lily with stories of her own. Regina found herself enjoying the sound of Lily’s deep, rumbustious laughter, and the way her eyes lit up when, at her request, Regina reverted to her Evil Queen persona. It felt good to let go and just be Regina, Evil Queen and all, without seeing the worry or fear that she was going to return to her evil ways.

They had just finished another Lily tale, both laughing hard, when the waitress came by, depositing more drinks. “Last round ladies. We’re closing up,” she announced before walking away.

The women quieted, both looking around, finally realizing that the bar was nearly empty. Regina leaned forward, her hand encircling her drink. “So,”

Lily leaned forward as well, her elbows on the table. “So,” she repeated. “Looks like we closed the place down.”

Regina started to nod but as the room swam, she thought better of it. “Looks like we did,” she confirmed, her words slightly slurred.

“Guess we shoold…uh…settle our stab and get out of here,” Lily said.

Regina giggled. “Guess we should,” she agreed, struggling to get the words to come out right.

As Lily pulled out her wallet, Regina reached over and placed a hand on top of hers. “I’ve got this.” Their eyes met and impossibly Lily’s eyes grew even darker. Regina could read the intent in them and wondered if her eyes revealed the same. Realizing her hand still covered Lily’s she yanked it back, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She was in trouble, she thought, as she laid several large bills on the table.

She placed a steading hand on the table and gave Lily a nervous smile, “Now this is going to be the challenge,” she mused, readying herself to stand.

Lily jumped up, none to steady herself and stood in front of Regina. “Here, let me help?” she offered, hand out-stretched. Regina slowly looked up at the woman. She was standing close, too close and Regina could read the challenge in younger woman’s eyes. Placing her hand in Lily’s, she rose unhurriedly as not to lose her balance. Her body glided along the length of Lily’s, both gasping as the material of their clothing brushed against their breast. Face to face, their breaths mingled. Regina’s pulsed raced with a nervous sexual energy that had her gulping.

“Lily…” she breathed.

“Don’t think,” Lily interrupted, her voice low and soft. Her dark eyes gazing steadily into Regina's own. “Don’t question. Just decide…your place or mine?”

“Oh God,” Regina mumbled, her eyes sliding close as her body trembled.

“Let me be her. Just for tonight.”

Regina’s eyes flew open. She didn’t need to ask who she meant by “her”. She opened her mouth to protest, to deny but Lily shook her head, covered her lips with a fingertip. “Your secret is safe with me,” Lily whispered.

Wrapping her own hand around Lily’s fingertip, she kissed it gently, before removing it from her lips. She didn’t let it go. “Lily,” she began softly, “you’re drunk. We both are. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re mother...,”

“Isn’t here and not a factor.” Lily untangled her hand from Regina’s and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close. Regina could feel Lily’s breath on her face as she spoke in her ear. “I know exactly what I’m saying, Queen. I want to fuck you, taste you. Now, your place or mine?”

Regina wasn’t sure if it was the reference to the Queen that did it or the explicit way Lily had made her wishes known but her body shook with arousal as liquid heat flowed to her center. With a growl befitting the Evil Queen that she was, she said the word “Mine,” before crashing her lips into the younger woman’s. She raised her hand and the women disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating! And try to remember....Swan Queen is endgame! This chapter is a little long but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

The room was dark when they arrived, still clinging to one another. Regina groaned as Lily bit her lip, then retaliated with a little nip of her own, before soothing the injury with her tongue. This time it was Lily who groaned before deepening the kiss. Hands pulled and tugged as they moved across the room bumping into furniture as they went. Regina lifted her hand and candlelight lit the room just as Lily managed, with some effort, to remove Regina’s hoodie. Regina had been wearing only a pale pink camisole under the hoodie. No bra covered her breast which was evident by the way her hard nipples strained against the silkiness of the material. In an instant, Lily’s mouth covered the material, soaking it while ravishing Regina’s nipples through the camisole. She took turns taking each nipple into her mouth, biting down gently before teasing them with her tongue. Regina cried out, leaning back to give Lily better access. Her body hummed, the alcohol aiding in her arousal and she wanted more, needed more.

“Lily…”

“I know, Queen, I got you,” Lily murmured as she showered kisses along Regina’s chest, moving them carefully to the bed. 

The back of Regina’s knees hit the bed and they went down with a “whoof”. The women giggled as their lips met again. Regina’s body moved under Lily’s, wanting to be closer, needing to feel the younger woman’s skin against hers. Feeling her impatience, Lily leaned up and removed her shirt before moving to the buckles of Regina’s pants.

“I can remove these quicker,” Regina panted, her need making her almost desperate.

Lily covered her raised hand before she could. “Not the underwear. I want to remove those myself.”

“Oh,” Regina muttered and felt a gush of wetness between her legs as her body hummed with want and anticipation. She snapped her fingers and the outer layers of their clothing disappeared. Regina’s eyes roamed the younger woman’s body, her fingers trailing across her pale, tight abdomen, eyes darkening in desire as the skin fluttered beneath her touch. Lily’s hands did a little exploring of their own, trailing along the sides of Regina’s breast, down to her waist and then coming to rest on the inside her of thighs. Regina was ready, so very ready. Lily leaned down and kissed her. It was hard and rough, and Regina welcomed it, kissing her back, teeth and all. Her body strained under Lily’s, rising to press against Lily’s flesh, needing the friction, needing the release.

The absence of Lily’s body nearly brought her to tears as the other woman moved away. But she didn’t go far Regina realized as she felt herself being gently tugged to the edge of the bed. She looked up, puzzled, her head slightly swimming from the alcohol still buzzing in her system. Lily kneeled between her legs, inhaling the scent of her as her eyes met Regina’s. Regina body flushed with heat; to aroused to be embarrassed.

“You’re beautiful Queen. This,” she said, swiping her tongue against the soaked material of Regina’s panties before slipping them off, “is beautiful.”

It was the last straw. Regina let out a deep moan. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her body yearned, begged to be taken. Channeling her inner Evil Queen, she leaned up on her elbows, her dark eyes glowing with purple swirls. “Fuck me hard, Lily, now.”

Hunger swam in the younger woman’s eyes and she grinned maliciously before lowering her mouth to do just that. Her tongue showed no mercy as she dipped, swirled and swiped at Regina’s center. It was hard and rough and messy, everything Regina needed as she raised her hips to press herself against Lily’s mouth. Her hands grabbed hair and she imagined it was blond. Her stomach quivered and her legs shook; and as Lily inserted a finger inside of her and grazed her clit with her teeth, Regina’s entire body exploded as her orgasm ravished her and she cried out her lover’s name as she came.

“Emma!”

If Lily heard her slip of the tongue, she gave no indication as she lightly lapped at Regina’s juices. Breathing hard, exhausted and ashamed, Regina tried to push the other woman away so she could explain, apologize but Lily held fast. Her lapping became firmer and Regina tried again to wiggle away. She couldn’t possibly go another round after that. Lily nipped her with her teeth and Regina cried out as pleasure saturated her body. Another long, slow swipe of the tongue along her slit made her moan. When Lily responded with a low deep moan of her own, the vibrations from it nearly made Regina come. Her hips moved almost of their own volition against Lily’s mouth and fingers. It was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so right. She could feel the pressure building inside her again, wanting to escape but needing just a little more. Her movements became erratic as Lily added another finger and swiped harder with her tongue. “Fuck, yes, Lily, yes,” she panted, glad she said the right name, then gave a low guttural moan as Lily hit a particularly sensitive spot. It was too much and not enough all at once. She felt Lily’s other hand squeeze her nipple hard. Regina covered Lily’s hand on her breast with her own and gripped the sheets with the other. She was gone, so far gone; the pleasure and pain sending her higher and higher. She exploded with no name on her lips this time; just a ragged cry of pleasure before she faded into darkness.

When she came to, she was lying fully on the bed, Lily next to her, slowly caressing the curves of her bare breast. She blinked, confused. “Did I fall asleep?”

Lily smirked. “Something like that. You alright?”

“I think so,” Regina tried to sit up but found she was completely drained. “I’m exhausted.” 

“As it should be. Your body’s been through a lot tonight,” Lily said slyly.

Regina’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, Lily. I passed out. I’m so embarrassed,” exclaimed Regina, covering her face with her hands.

Lily chuckled. “Don’t be Queen. I’ve never tasted someone so delicious. I just couldn’t get enough of you. So I guess it’s my fault.” Her tone held no apology.

Regina flushed and lowered her eyes. Taking in Lily’s nakedness, she asked. “But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You didn’t,” Regina faltered, waving her hand down the length of Lily’s body, “I don’t know if I have the stamina to…satisfy you,” she finished.

“Well,” Lily said, rising to place one of her thighs between Regina’s, “mind if I borrow this for a moment?”

Regina swallowed. “Can you…? This way?”

Lily lowered herself to Regina’s thigh, coating it with her wetness. “With a little help, I can,” she smirked.

“Then by all means,” Regina murmured huskily, adjusting to give Lily better access, “let’s get you taken care of.”

Hours later when Regina woke, the sun was high in the sky. Her head was pounding, and her mouth felt like it had been wiped out with cotton. She groaned and then grabbed her head as the noise seem to make the pain vibrate. Slowly turning over, she stopped as her body landed on something solid. Or someone she thought as she turned and spotted Lily still passed out next to her. Regina blushed as the events of the previous hours came rushing back to her. Some of the night was pretty splotchy but she remembered everything that happened once they got to her bedroom.

Everything.

Including calling out Emma’s name.

Regina cringed. She still owed Lily an apology for that. Had tried to apologize during the night but the younger woman distracted her whenever she tried. Eventually they fell asleep, apology forgotten. But today was a new day, or at least, a more sober part of the day and Regina knew she had no right to take advantage of Lily that way. 

Easing out of the bed as to not wake her, Regina padded softly across the room to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she took care of business and reached for the bottle of pain meds she kept in the cabinet. While brushing her teeth, she started the water in the shower, her thoughts wandering to Lily and the evening they had shared. Never in a million years would she have thought she would ever hooked up with Maleficent’s daughter. Or that the sex would be so amazing, she thought, remembering how beautiful Lily had looked while riding her thigh. It had been too long since Regina had enjoyed sex like that which the pleasurable soreness of her body could attest too. 

Stepping into the shower, she sighed contently as the heat of the water hit her body. Rising her face up, she let the water cascade her over, using her hands to slick back her wet hair. Cold air hit her from behind but before she could turn to investigate, she felt Lily press up against her.

“Mind if I join you?” she whispered in Regina’s ear, her hands already snaking around her wet body.

“Not at all,” Regina replied with a smile, leaning back as Lily’s hands found her breast. It occurred to Regina somewhere in the back of her mind, that she should mind. That they really shouldn’t be doing this. The feel of Lily’s hands on her breast made her forget why exactly.

She hummed as Lily caressed her breast under the slickness of the water. Her nipples hardened and Regina leaned back, her arms winding around Lily’s neck. Lily continued to stroke her breast, while her lips attacked her neck, gently sucking at her wet skin but letting go before she could leave a mark. Regina moaned encouragingly; entangling her hands in Lily’s dark hair pulling her close, she tilted her head to the side to give the younger woman better access. Arousal flared in her belly as Lily’s hands did a slow glide down her smooth abdomen to stroke at her folds. Regina’s lips parted as a small sigh of pleasure escaped her. She spread her legs giving Lily the go ahead. Lily tightened her arm around Regina’s waist as her other hand spread her folds. Regina gasped, grateful for Lily’s support as beads of water hit her clit. Deft fingers followed soon after, caressing and soothing, flicking and rubbing her clitoris until Regina was weak and her juices flowed.

Regaining her strength, Regina stopped Lily as she reached for the soap. With a smirk, she adjusted the chilling water to add more warmth and turned Lily around. Water sluiced over them as Regina took Lily’s full breasts into her hands. Lily’s nipples were hard and alert, her body flushed and needy. It pleased Regina immensely to know that Lily got off by watching her cum. So it was no surprise when Regina reached down to find the younger woman slick with arousal. Taking her time, Regina took turns devouring each perky wet nipple, licking, pinching, biting, until she got her full. Lily’s body trembled beneath her as Regina trailed kisses down Lily’s flat stomach until she was kneeling in front her. And with the hot water beating down upon her head, Regina got her first taste of the woman and continued to lap and taste until Lily was weak in the knees and begged her to stop.

Regina exited the shower first, giving Lily time to tend to her longer locks. She took her time drying off, enjoying the tingly, satiated feeling coursing through her body as she slipped on her bra and panties. Donning a robe, she smiled as Lily’s out of tune medley followed her out of the bathroom. Her headache had lessened slightly but she needed coffee. Laying out a pair of her pajamas for Lily, she gathered up their clothes from the floor and dumped them in the wash before heading toward the kitchen. 

Regina absently prepared the coffee, her thoughts centered on the woman upstairs. She should feel embarrassed, well she was slightly embarrassed, but not for what they had done. No, what they had done had filled a need in Regina, and possibly in Lily herself, that she hadn’t even known needed to be filled. Robin had been the last person Regina had been intimate with and even that had left her wanting. The problem had not been with Robin. The problem was that Robin was, well, Robin.

Lily was different. Despite her unwillingness to admit it even to herself at times, Lily knew her secret desire. Lily had given her permission to act on that desire. And however much ashamed of herself for taking Lily up on it, she knew that was something Robin could and would never do. 

But did she have the right to take advantage of Lily that way? Even with her permission? Was it wrong to think of one woman while being pleasured by another?

No. Yes. Maybe…a little.

Regina sighed. She owed Lily an apology, yes, but there was nothing to be ashamed of. Right? They were two consenting adults. Though, Regina, did have to concede that she doubted what happened between her and Lily would have happened if there hadn’t been a considerable amount of alcohol involved. Regina felt heat warm her face. Lily was a grown woman; however, Lily and Emma were friends of sort and Regina had a rather colorful history with Lily’s mother. If either of them found out, well, how would they react? Maleficent would be pissed, Regina knew. But what about Emma? Would she be happy for her? Worried that Regina had jumped into bed with someone else so quickly? Would she be jealous? Or simply indifferent? Maybe it was best that neither of them find out, Regina mused.

Distracted by her thoughts, Regina sipped her coffee and gazed out the window. The sun was bright, the blue sky nearly cloudless. She could tell there was a breeze by the gentle sway of the tree branches and wondered briefly what time it was. Her phone she assumed was still in her bedroom as she had not looked at it since she’d awaken. She frowned at that, vaguely remembering there was something she was supposed to do.

The house was quiet, and Regina realize belatedly that she could no longer hear the faint sounds of running water from above. So, when Lily touched her shoulder to get her attention, she startled, nearly spilling her coffee.

“Whoa. Hey. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Regina sat down the mug. “I’m sorry, you’re fine. I just didn’t hear you come in.”

Lily tilted her head. “Yeah, you looked pretty distracted. Good thoughts, I hope,” she smirked, and Regina blushed at the heat in her eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Regina murmured back playfully, as she reached for the coffee. “Would you like a cup?”

“Yes, please, black,” Lily answered as she leaned against the counter. “I hope you don’t mind I borrowed your pj’s,” she said as Regina poured the coffee, “I couldn’t find my clothes, and these were left on the bed. I assumed they were for me.”

“Yes,” said Regina handing her the steaming liquid. “I tossed our attire from last night in the wash. They smelled strongly of the Rabbit Hole. They should be ready for the dryer now. Are you hungry? I can whip up a quick omelet while the clothes dry.”

“Starving,” Lily said her voice low and husky. Regina’s eyes flew up to hers and the older woman was suddenly reminded that she was still dressed in her knee length robe with nothing on underneath but her underwear. Lily licked her lips as her dark eyes roamed slowly over Regina. 

Regina blushed. “I meant for food, Lily.”

Lily chuckled as she stepped into Regina’s space. “Why, Queen, I didn’t know you blushed so easily.”

“I don’t,” she growled annoyed, “but then no one looks at me quite the way you’re looking at me now.”

“And how is that, exactly?”

Regina swallowed and licked her lips. “Like you want to devour me on the spot.”

Lily chuckled again, the sound sending sparks of arousal through Regina. Their faces were merely inches apart. Lily reached up, tucking a wayward curl behind Regina’s ear. “I do,” Lily whispered, letting her hand travel down to the opening in Regina’s robe to encircle her waist. “And for the record, Queen, everybody looks at you that way, you just don’t notice.”

It was tempting. It was so tempting to take what the younger woman was offering, to just let her lift her up on the counter and have her way with her. It would be fast, hard and rough, Regina knew. It would be good, feel good, and yet she couldn’t. Not only was her body still recovering from there last go-rounds, this time there was no alcohol to blame it on. Shoring her resolve, she grabbed Lily’s hand from around her waist and moved it away. When Lily’s other hand wrapped around her thigh, she gave her a warning look.

“Lily.”

Lily smirked and caressed Regina’s inner thigh before lifting her hands in surrender. “As you wish, Queen,” she acquiesced. “I am starving though. For food,” she added at Regina’s raised brow. “If you show me where the dryer is, I can put the clothes in while you start the omelets. If the offer still stands?”

“Of course, it does.”

Regina gave Lily directions to the laundry room while she pulled out ingredients for the omelet. It was a simple meal, something that wouldn’t weigh to heavy on their stomachs after a night of drinking. Regina cut up the vegetables quickly, offering some to Lily to cut up once she returned. Adding some turkey bacon to the mix and garnishing it with shredded cheese per Lily’s request, Regina had the omelets plated in no time. They ate sitting on the stools at the island, something Regina rarely did. It seemed fitting to do so with Lily, just like everything else she’d done thus far with Lily. She was out of her comfort zone and if felt good. There were no expectations with Lily, no certain way she was supposed to act or be. She didn’t have to hide her thoughts or be careful with her emotions. Yes, Lily knew of her reputation as the Evil Queen, but she didn’t begrudge Regina for her past, instead she almost encouraged that side of her. Emma didn’t judge her that way either, at least not anymore. But with Emma, Regina tried to be careful not to do anything that would push her away. Though Emma knew all her faults and still considered Regina her friend, Regina just didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. Lily allowed her to be flirty, playful, and wild, without judgment and without fear that she would say or do the wrong thing.

Regina took a sip her orange juice. “Lily,” she said softly, getting the young woman’s attention, “Thank you.”

Lily looked up, forking the last bite of her omelet in her mouth. She swallowed before saying, “For what?” she took a sip of her coffee. “This was freaking delicious, by the way.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’ve heard Emma mention that you’re a great cook. She was right,” Lily said looking at her.

Regina cleared her throat. “Yes, well, it was only an omelet. You can’t really go wrong with those.”

“You haven’t had mine. Or Emma’s for that matter,” Lily stated lightly.

Regina gave a nervous chuckle. “Yes, well, speaking of Emma,” she began, “I owe you an apology. I…,” she stopped, took a deep breath, not quite sure what to say. How do you apologize for saying another woman’s name, thinking of that other woman, while her friend performed oral sex on you? She shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.”

Lily reached over and laid her hand on Regina’s forearm. “Queen, you don’t have to say anything. I know what last night was about. I’m not expecting anything more from you and remember, I gave you my permission. I’m good with everything that happened and that was said, between us.”

Regina gave her a soft smile. “That’s quite an out you’re giving me”

“You don’t need an out. You just needed to get laid,” Lily said with a self-satisfied smirk. Regina rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Lily’s hand away. It lightened the mood, which was what Lily intended. Lily leaned back on her the bar stool; her gaze focused on Regina. “Hell, Queen, we both needed last night. You have nothing to apologize for or thank me for. You don’t need to feel ashamed or embarrassed. We both needed the release and we both got what we wanted, even if only for one night.”

Regina studied the younger woman, wondering who she had imagined Regina to be last night, before she nodded her understanding. There was no more to be said.

Well maybe one more thing.

“How did you know?” she asked quietly.

Lily didn’t pretend to not understand what she was asking. She smiled. “It’s the way you say her name, like it’s an endearment. And the way you look at her when you think no one is watching, like she’s the only thing in the world you want, but the one thing you can’t have.”

“Oh.” Regina muttered, heat warming her face. “That sounds pretty pathetic.”

Lily shook her head. “It’s not. It’s beautiful how you love her. She deserves that. But it’s sad that you don’t realize that you do to, Queen.” Lily reached up, caressing the side of Regina’s cheek with her finger. “She’d be a fool not to want you. And Regina” she paused, waiting for the older woman to look up and meet her gaze, “Emma is no fool.”

Regina gave her a watery smile. “Thank you. Again.”

Lily nodded and stepped back, giving Regina time to reign in her emotions. 

“Now,” Lily exclaimed with a clap of her hands, “how about I clean this up while you enjoy another cup of coffee?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’ve got it,” Regina said gathering up their dishes.

Lily stood and rushed to take them from her. “You cooked. Least I can do is clean before I go,” she said with a wink. She poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Regina. “Sit,” she demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Regina said with another playful roll of her eyes and did what she was told.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter I had written/revised so the next may take a little longer. Thank you so much to those who've read and gave Kudos! Much appreciated. Again, please forgive my mistakes. I've re-read this so much I don't think I would be able to spot anymore! I hope you enjoy!

Half hour later, the dishes were washed and dried and put in their proper place. A process that took a lot longer than it should have as Lily performed the duty with exaggerated care and lots of teasing due to Regina’s control issues in the kitchen. Regina enjoyed the banter, appreciating Lily’s wit and lighthearted humor. Her outrageous flirting had Regina laughing out loud at her antics; grateful that what could have been a very awkward morning after was anything but.

The dryer sounded in the middle of Lily’s poor rendition of _Good Morning Heartache_ , after Regina admitted that she had never heard of the song. With a promise that Regina would look up the song if Lily stopped singing, she ran off to get dressed.

Regina remained in the kitchen, nursing her now lukewarm cup of coffee, listing as Lily ran up the stairs. She felt…good. After last night and her newfound realization that her happy ending did not include Robin, she expected her head to be in a tailspin, literally, considering all the glasses of wine she’d consumed. Her night hadn’t gone anything like she’d expected. She hadn’t expected Lily. Regina chuckled quietly to herself. Nope not in a million centuries would she have expected Lily. Lily had taken away her loneliness, made her forget the panic that wanted to overwhelm her every time she thought about Emma. Lily had made her feel desired…sexy even and had given her an outlet when she so desperately needed one. 

She still didn’t know what to do about her feelings for Emma. She surmised that Lily thought Emma might feel the same way but that was too scary for Regina to even contemplate. There was too much history between them, too many obstacles for Emma to get over to ever love Regina that way she wanted her to. No, she decided, she wouldn’t put the burden of her feelings onto Emma. If all she could have with Emma is friendship, she would take it and be happy with that. Her own feelings be damn, she decided, ignoring the way her stomach clenched at the thought.

She stood, giving her limbs time to adjust to the circulation of blood flowing through them after sitting for so long. Taking her cup over to the sink, she absently cleaned it, while her mind replayed the events from the night before. Casual sex wasn’t new to her. She enjoyed sex with the right person. She never would have pegged Lily to be someone she would sleep with but had no regrets about doing so. She felt almost like she was having an out of body experience, her whole night, leading up to the events this morning was so unlike her. But it had been a pleasant experience to let her hair down sort to speak and get out of her own way. She could not let her realization regarding her feelings for Emma distract her. It would make her careless when she couldn’t afford to be. Especially not around Emma. She shook her head as if to clear it of all thoughts of the young blonde. There was still this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. She squinted, as if the action could make whatever it was suddenly materialize in front of her, but her befuddled brain refused to bring it forth. She shrugged it off. It would come eventually, she thought. Turning off the water, she could hear Lily making her way down the stairs. Regina dried her hands, then walked out of the kitchen to meet her.

Lily stood in the living room, slipping her jacket on as she watched Regina approach. She looked refreshed, now dressed in her clean attire from the night before. It was time to go. The thought didn’t sadden Regina. It _was_ time. They had both gotten what they’d needed last night. _And_ _again, this morning_. It was enough. The real world awaited them and while Regina had no illusions about her and Emma being together, she hoped that Lily had a better chance with whomever she pined for. 

Lily held out something to Regina and she stepped forward to take it. “Your phone was blowing up while I was upstairs, figured I’d bring it to you.”

“Oh,” said Regina. She hit the button to light up the screen and saw several missed calls from Snow. She rolled her eyes. “It’s just Snow. Checking up on me again. Probably checking that I made it home last night instead of doing who knows what elsewhere.”

Lily gave Regina a sardonic smile and pulled on her robe to bring her closer. “Well, Snow can rest assured that you were doing all kinds of things, all in your home, last night.”

Regina giggled, “Stop it, you,” she said good-naturedly but suddenly aware of her own state of undress. It was unlike her not to be fully dressed before coming down for breakfast. Something she planned to rectify as soon as she walked Lily out. Since Henry wasn’t home her lack of proper attire was of no real concern. 

Lily released her and followed Regina to the door. Regina paused, hand on the doorknob “I had fun,” she said sincerely.

“So did I,” Lily said. She reached out and tucked Regina’s hair behind her ear. “I’d say let’s do it again but I think a certain blond might hurt me if she found out.”

Regina sighed. “I don’t think you have to worry about her hurting you, even if she found out.”

“You’d be surprised, Queen. Don’t count her out yet,” said Lily. Regina said nothing, a small smile gracing her lips. “Hey, I put my number in your phone. You can really call me if you need me. But, just as friends, ya know, cuz I really do think she’d punch me.”

Regina shook her head, chuckling as she said, “Silly girl.” and pulled open the door.

To find a very startled Emma Swan standing there with her hand raised as if she were just about to knock.

“Emma!”

Emma slowly lowered her arm, her eyes darting between Regina and Lily as if she’s not quite sure what she’s seeing.

“Emma, what are you doing here?”

“I was sent to check up on you,” she said slowly. “Mom has been calling you all morning. She and Henry got worried when you didn’t call and arrange a pick-up.”

Regina silently cursed. That was what she forgot to do. Call Henry.

“I’m sorry, I slept late and forgot to call. Is Henry alright?”

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You slept late?” she repeated skeptically.

“Yes,” Regina said firmly. “Is Henry alright?” It was all Regina could do to keep from fidgeting as Emma’s eyes roamed over her. Her thin robe did very little to cover the top of her, let alone her legs which were on display for all the world to see or at least for Emma to see. Goose bumps broke out arms and she shivered slightly.

“He’s fine,” Emma said distractedly. “Regina, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Regina frowned at the question, then remembered everyone expected her to be heartbroken over Robin. “Yes, Emma, I’m fine.”

Her eyes turned to Lily, “Then what are you doing here?” she asked stonily, the venom in her voice directed at the other woman confused Regina.

“She’s here as my guest,” Regina answered before Lily could respond. “Not that it’s any business of yours. Emma, you’re being rude.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lily placed her hand lightly on Regina’s waist, “I should probably get going anyway.”

“Yes, you should,” the blonde’s voice was hard as she spoke. “I need to talk to Regina. Alone,” she said as she walked uninvited into the home, bumping into Lily as she went, knocking her hands from Regina’s waist.

“Emma!” Regina gasped again only to realize the younger woman had disappeared inside the house. Regina took a breath and turned to Lily.

“Lily, I’m so sorry, I don’t…”

“Hey,” Lily said soothingly. “It’s okay. At least she didn’t punch me, yet,” she joked.

“I wouldn’t let her do that,” Regina countered adamantly.

“I know,” Lily said appeasing. She took Regina’s hand, “do you want me to stay?” Lily said nodding her head towards the house. “She seems pretty pissed off.”

Regina shook her head. “No, I can handle Emma.” She closed her eyes, feeling her headache coming back. “Oh,” she said looking back up at Lily, “I didn’t even think to ask, how are you getting back home? Do you need my help?” she asked, knowing Lily’s car was more than likely at the Rabbit Hole.

“Nope, I called a ride when I was upstairs. She’s waiting for me.”

Regina nodded, too distracted by Emma’s rude behavior to wonder who “she” is. 

“Queen, hey, I mean it. Call me if you need me. Anytime. Okay?”

Regina gave her a soft smile. “I will Lily, thank you.”

Lily leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Even when you’re mad at her, you still say her name like an endearment,” she whispered, laughing as Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her away.

“Goodbye, Lily.” She watched as Lily sauntered down the walkway toward the road, then turned to head inside. She stopped and swallowed hard as she closed the door. Emma stood behind her, looking for all the world like she had channeled the Dark One and was ready to unleash all his rage directly at her

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, the younger woman spun on her heels and walked away. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. It was too early in the day for these kinds of dramatics, she thought as she ascended the foyer steps and followed Emma. She found her pacing the living room floor like a trapped animal. Regina eyed her for a moment, deciding the best way to approach. Pushing aside her own annoyance at Emma’s dismissive treatment of Lily, she took a breath and stepped in Emma’s path.

And again, before she could speak, the blond beat her to it.

“Regina, what the hell?” she shouted.

Regina eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

“No, Regina. There is no excuse for this,” she said angrily waving her hand around. “You and Lily? Seriously? Your ex-lover's daughter? Are you out of your mind?”

“Emma,” Regina exclaimed incredulously, “what has gotten into you?”

“Me?! I’m not the one sleeping around,” replied Emma. “What has gotten into you, Regina? Huh? I mean, what the hell are you doing? Lily! You barely know anything about her!”

Regina inhaled, then let it out slowly. She could feel heat rising throughout her body. “I am not sleeping around,” she hissed thru clenched teeth. “Emma, if you could just calm down so we can discuss this like rational adults…”

“Calm down?” Emma exclaimed. “I come to check on you to make sure you’re okay and here you are answering the door in the shortest robe ever and your latest conquest slithering out behind you! What if it had been Henry at the door?”

“For heaven’s sake Emma, it’s not like I’m naked,” Regina snapped. She was quickly losing her patience. Latest conquest? Slithering? Was she for real? Regina’s thoughts swirled inside her head, trying to keep up with what was happening.

“You might as well be. It’s not like it’s leaving much to the imagination” Emma sneered, raking her eyes over Regina’s attire.

Regina’s body shook with indignation as she tried to reign in her temper. She didn’t want to fight with Emma. The younger woman’s anger was puzzling. She expected Emma to be shocked and confused to find Lily in her home – disapproved a little - but not this. Emma was _furious_ at her, insulting even. It was so reminiscent of the days when her and Emma loathed each other. Regina didn’t want that. They couldn’t go back to that.

Refusing to engage, Regina swallowed her sharp retort, “Why don’t I go get dressed in clothing more appropriate to your liking before one of us say or _do_ something we will regret,” she said evenly, turning towards the stairs.

Emma grabbed her by the arm, “Do you regret it, Regina?” Emma chuckled darkly, “I mean you haven’t done anything this hurtful to me since Gra…” she stopped abruptly but it was too late. Regina knew what she was about to say.

The words stung, finding their mark; hurt and shame warred inside the older woman, reflecting the same in those dark wounded eyes. She inhaled sharply, feeling the weight of her past transgression – the one they never spoke of - settling between them like an immovable stone. All semblance of trying to stay calm and rational fled as Regina eyes went cold.

“Unhand me. Now.” Her voice shook with unrestrained fury.

Emma jerked her hand away as if she’d forgotten that she was still holding onto Regina’s arm. She held them out in front of her as if to ward off an attack. “Regina, I didn’t mean to say that…”

“Get out.”

“No, we need to talk about this…”

“I think you have said quite enough,” said Regina, her eyes flashing. “How dare you come into my home and berate me?” she hissed, advancing on the other woman. Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued. “Hear me on this, Emma Swan. I do not have to justify myself to you. What I do and whom I do it with is absolutely no concern of yours. I do not answer to you. I do not belong to you. Whomever I choose to spend my time with is my business.” Regina did not yell, but her icy delivery was no less effective. "Do not presume that our friendship give you rights to my life."

The women stood close, both of their bodies heaving with the adrenaline of anger flowing threw them. Green eyes clashed with furious brown, one daring – back off; one warning – or what? Green eyes blinked and something flickered in them as they landed on full lips pressed together almost in a sneer but not quite able to pull it off without the red lipstick that usually adorned them. Undressed, they looked, soft, kissable. Those same eyes traveled down a bit more to see a pulse jumping underneath olive tone skin and the smooth surface of a neck leading down to a bare shoulder revealed by a wayward bath robe. Those same eyes, a darker shade of green now, lingered just a little to long at the top of a breast before reversing the path to land once again on those soft, kissable lips. A pink tongue came out to wet those lips and Emma drew in a ragged breath before raising her eyes back up to Regina’s.

They were still narrowed as they watched her back but not as intense. They was a different kind of emotion swimming in their depths. Tension surrounded the ladies creating an electric pulse between them, wrapping around them and pulling them in. Regina watched as Emma grew closer, her own desire to close the remaining distance between them strong. Her nipples grew taunt at the barest touch of Emma’s jacket, and she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Emma’s eyes flew to her mouth and Regina fought for control. She could let this happen. She wanted to let this happen. Just as their lips were about to touch, she moved her head to whisper in Emma’s ear instead. 

“Get out of my home, Ms. Swan before I do something you’ll regret.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big huge THANK YOU to all who've taken the time to read, comment, or give Kudos! It is much appreciated and I hope you continue to do so and enjoy the story! As always, please forgive my errors and constructive criticism is welcome!

Several hours later, a fully dressed Regina sat in her study trying to catch up on some of the work she’d missed chasing after Robin. Henry was due to arrive home at any minute and she’d wanted to get as much done as possible so she could spend time with him. Regina had finally managed to calm down after Emma’s departure to call Snow. After many minutes of convincing the woman that she was fine, she was relieved when Snow agreed to drop Henry off at the mansion. 

Her mind was still reeling from the events that had transpired earlier in the day. She kept replaying her interaction with Emma over and over again in her head. Analyzing every word, every action as if they would somehow provide her with new insight. The only thing it did was give her a headache, Regina thought massaging her temple. Still, the whole situation with Emma was so disconcerting. It had been safe to assume that Emma would not be thrilled finding out about her night with Lily. That was exactly what she had hoped to avoid. Regardless, she did not expect such an extreme reaction from the younger woman upon her discovery of Lily in her home. Her anger was over the top and her rudeness to Lily was simply uncalled for. Granted, Regina didn’t know where Lily and Emma’s friendship stood now after all this time, but she at least thought they were working on getting to know each other again. And then for Emma to have the audacity to bring up Graham…

Regina leaned back in her chair, a frown marring her features. All pretense of trying to work forgotten as she recalled what Emma had said. _“I mean you haven’t done anything this hurtful to me since…”_

Regina’s frown deepened as she contemplated Emma’s words. Hurtful to her? How? It didn’t make sense, unless…

Regina sat up straight. Could Lily be right?

Could Emma be… jealous?

She tried to ignore the tingling of her skin at the thought that Emma could possibly feel the same about her as she did about Emma. Then she gave herself a mental shake, dismissing the thought as quickly as it appeared. She would not go down that road. She may have realized that what she felt for Emma went beyond friendship, there was no reason to think Emma felt the same. Emma was the first person to really believe in Regina, the first person to really make the effort to see past all her faults. Emma saw her as a friend and Regina was okay with that. She did not want to do anything to make Emma regret her faith in her. If she didn’t already after what happened this afternoon, Regina thought sullenly.

But…the kiss.

The almost kiss, she corrected herself. Regina lifted her hand up to her lips. She couldn’t help but wonder what would Emma have done had she went through with it? Would she have kissed her back? Pushed her away? What would it have felt like?

Regina blinked, and felt her face grow warm. She couldn’t think like this. It wasn’t healthy and she would just drive herself crazy wondering about things that could never be. There was no indication that Emma felt anything more for her than friendship and Regina would not cross those boundaries again. Emma bringing up Graham convinced her of that. It was much more likely that Emma’s anger had more to do with Lily than herself.

Maybe Lily had it wrong. Maybe it wasn’t Regina Emma pined for after all, but Lily herself. That made more sense. Emma and Lily had developed a strong bond when they were younger, Regina knew. Maybe that bond had transformed into something more, a deeper connection that neither girl knew what to do with or even understood at the time. Now after finding each other years later, it was possible that Emma’s feelings had resurfaced.

A knot twisted in her belly at the thought and Regina swallowed hard. She stood abruptly and headed towards the bar. She needed a drink. She was halfway around the desk when a figure in the doorway made her yelp in surprise.

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“Henry,” Regina exclaimed, placing her hand over her pounding heart. “You startled me. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I called out, but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

Her pulse slowly returning to normal, Regina walked over to where he stood. “No, I didn’t, but it’s okay. How are you my little prince,” she greeted, leaning over to kiss his forehead. The title ‘little’ prince was no longer quite appropriate she mused, marveling at how tall he’d grown.

“I should be asking you that,” he said solemnly. “I’m sorry about Robin.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t be,” she replied softly. “Robin and I just weren’t meant to be. I’m okay with that.”

He studied her for a moment. “I believe you,” he said with a nod.

“Good,” She reached over and rustled his hair affectionately, not at all surprised when he groaned and moved out of her reach. Regina chuckled. Now,” Regina began leading the way out of her study and back into the living area. “are you hungry?”

“Starved. Lunch was hours ago,” he answered placing his hand across his stomach.

Regina smiled to herself and playfully rolled her eyes. Henry was always hungry. “Well, why don’t you go put your things away,” she said pointing at the bag he’d left on the floor, “and I’ll get started on some dinner, hmm?”

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as Regina turned to head toward the kitchen. His next words stopped her.

“Are you and Ma fighting?”

Regina felt her pulse leap. She made sure her face was neutral as she turned around and faced him. “Where did that come from?” she asked calmly.

He gave her a somber look. “Because she dropped me off, not grandma. When I asked her if she was coming inside, like she always does,” he stressed, “she said she didn’t think it was a good idea but wouldn’t tell me why.”

Regina forced a smile. “I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“Mom.”

The look he gave her and the tone he’d used was so like her that she nearly told him everything. She sighed, giving herself time to figure out how to put it so she wasn’t lying to him but also so he wouldn’t press her on it either. 

“We had a disagreement, that’s all.”

His look was skeptical as he said, “A disagreement? Did something happen when she came to check on you earlier?”

“Henry, it was nothing,” she assured him. “I overslept and she gave me a hard time about it. I’m sure things will be back to normal tomorrow.”

***

Later after dinner had been consumed and dishes washed, Regina and Henry retired to the living room. She was engrossed in a book while Henry played on his hand-held video game. Regina enjoyed moments like this. Spending time with Henry was always on the top of her favorite things to do list. There was no conversation between them, just comfort in the silence knowing that they were both there together.

Regina was so engrossed in the book she was reading she didn’t notice her phone beep with an incoming message until Henry pointed it out.

Placing her book down, she frowned as she reached for it, wondering who could be sending her messages this late. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw the name on the display. She opened the message.

“ _Hey_.” It read.

“ _Hey back_ ,” she responded.

_“I’m just checking on u. Did u & Emma kiss and makeup after I left?” _Lily asked including several kissing face emoji’s.

Regina chuckled quietly as she typed “ _Not quite but almost.._.”

_“Interesting. Almost made up? Or Almost kissed?_

_“Both”,_ she typed, a soft smile gracing her lips. She was enjoying the teasing back and forth.

“ _Do tell_ ,” was the immediate response.

Regina’s lips twitched humorously as she typed. “ _I don’t kiss and tell_.”

There was pause before words appeared. “ _Well, Queen, u didn’t kiss, therefore, u can tell_.”

Regina laughed out loud and looked up to see Henry watching her.

“Is that Ma?” Henry asked hopefully.

“No, it’s Lily,” Regina said absently, trying to remember how Henry showed her how to send a laughing face emoji. She found it and pressed send.

“Lily? Isn’t that Ma’s friend?” he questioned. “I didn’t know you two knew each other?”

Regina shifted uncomfortably. “We’ve met a few times.”

Henry stared at her a moment longer, then shrugged and turned back to his game.

_“Queen? Still there?”_

_“Yes. Let’s just say I think the almost kiss may have made things worse,”_ Regina nibble on her bottom lip as she awaited Lily’s response. It took a moment longer to come and then,

“ _Lunch tomorrow_?”

Regina brows knit. It wasn’t the response she expected. “ _I’m back at work tomorrow and bound to be to busy for lunch. Next day?”_

_“Granny’s? Around noon?”_

_“I can do that,”_ Regina responded.

“ _It’s a date. Goodnight Queen._ ”

“ _Goodnight Lily_.” 

Regina closed her phone at the same time Henry shut down his game and told her he was headed for bed. She kissed him goodnight and followed soon after. As she readied herself for bed, she wondered if meeting Lily at Granny’s in the height of the lunch hour was the best place to meet considering there was a good chance Emma would likely be there around that time as well.

_It’ll be fine_ , she thought as she snuggled down under the bedcovers and waved her hand to turn off the light.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

As it turned out things were not fine the next day nor were they back too normal the day after that. Regina was up to her neck in paperwork and had already cancelled her lunch plans with Lily twice. Not that Lily hadn’t been a bit busy herself. She was halfway thru the sheriff’s report about the havoc caused by the two dragons in town and the resulting clean-up efforts when her phone beeped.

She reached for it absently and read the message.

“ _Lunch. Granny’s. Now. Not taking no for an answer.'"_

Regina smiled as she responded _. 'And what if my answer is no….?'_

_"Have you not heard about the damage a dragon in training can do? Imagine what an inexperienced dragon can do when she is seriously disappointed.”_

Regina scoffed _. “It is because of that inexperience dragon’s unfortunate mishaps that I’m drowning in paperwork.”_

_“Blame mommy dearest.” Lily texted. “C’mon Queen, an hour. You gotta eat.”_ Her words were followed by several sad face emoji’s and hands meant to represent…. begging…Regina assumed.

Sighing she glanced at her watch. It was noon and she could use a break, she thought. Just then her stomach gave a low rumble, reminding her that all she’d consumed this morning was a piece of toast and coffee.

“ _Fine. I’ll be there shortly_.” She texted back. Sliding off her reading glasses, she pushed away from the desk, grabbed her bag and headed out of her office. Her phone beeped again displaying a smiling face.

Ten minutes later Regina found a parking spot close to Granny’s and headed towards the door. The bell jingled announcing her arrival, but the place was busy and loud with the noon time rush. Regina looked around for Lily and saw her in a back booth in what appeared to be a heated conversation with someone she couldn’t readily see. Regina started forward as the waitress moved and her heart leaped at the sight of Emma sitting with Lily.

She hadn’t seen the blond at all since their encounter the week before. Whether that was by purpose or design, she wasn’t sure. Regina had been so busy with work she couldn’t say who was avoiding who at this point. All communication with the Sheriff’s office had been facilitated by David or via brief impersonal emails. She hadn’t realized how much Emma had been an integral part of her day until she wasn’t. Seeing her now, with that ever present red leather jacket, her blond hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, filled her with a sense of relief. It was an odd feeling, Regina knew, but not seeing her, not talking to her made her feel like some part of her was missing and she didn’t know it until now.

Regina moved closer to their booth. The conversation still seemed rather intense and Regina didn’t want to interrupt so she stood behind Emma, waiting for a pause in the conversation before making her presence known. Lily’s eyes flickered briefly to her and then returned to Emma, who was still talking adamantly.

“Emma…” Lily tried to cut in.

“No, Lily, you need to listen to me,” Emma’s voice grew louder. “Regina is vulnerable right now. She is not in the right headspace to be in a relationship with you. At least not a healthy one and not this soon. You’re basically her rebound girl. You need to back off and leave her alone.”

Lily smirked and leaned back in the booth. “So do you speak for Regina now?”

“No, she most definitely does not,” Regina said.

“Regina,” Emma exclaimed, whirling around, her face flushing bright red. She quickly scooted out of the booth to stand in front of the brunette, “I didn’t know you had arrived.” She turned and shot an accusing glare at Lily for the lack of warning.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Regina acknowledge. “Otherwise, I’m sure you would have thought twice about once again inviting yourself in my business.”

Regina’s voice was hard, eyes stormy as they raked over Emma. She was fuming. It was unbelievable that Emma was still interfering in her life like this.

“Regina, look, I’m sorry you had to overhear that,” she said sincerely, “but it needs to be said.” She lowered her voice. “This thing between you and Lily isn’t going to end well.” Green eyes searched brown earnestly. “I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

Regina took a deep breath, then another, fully aware that they were standing in a diner full of people. The room was much quieter than it had been upon her entry and she could feel the furtive glances directed their way.

“Emma,” she began fighting to keep her voice calm, “last I checked your magical abilities did not extend to you being able to see the future. You have no idea what’s going to happen between Lily and me.” Emma rolled her eyes and started to speak. Regina cut her off. “Furthermore, while I appreciate your concern, Lily and I are adults capable of making decisions all on our own and suffering the consequences of those decisions, whatever they may be. We do not need your assistance. I told you the last time we spoke to stay out of my business. What part of that do you not understand?”

“What about Henry?” Emma asked defiantly.

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “What about him?”

“Have you given any thought as to how this will affect him?”

“Affect him how, Emma?” Regina exclaimed incredulous. “Henry knows Lily and I talk. My son is fine.”

“He’s **_our_** son, Regina. And he won’t be fine when this thing between you two implode!”

They were standing closer now, both breathing hard, eyes flashing angrily. It was a repeat of the stance they’d taken at her home. Anger slowly turned into awareness and Regina licked her suddenly dry lips and watched as Emm’a eyes darted to them. The blonde bit her bottom lip in response and it was all Regina could do not to reach out and smooth it with her thumb. The few patrons that hadn’t left the diner gave up the pretense of eating, their focus riveted on the pair. Lily stood up from the booth and approach the two women.

“Hey, as hot as you two look right now going at it like this, I don’t think this is the time or the place to have this conversation,” she whispered to them.

Regina backed away from the blond. She ignored the others in the diner, turning mischievous dark eyes to Lily. “Jealous, dear?” She teased, needing the moment of joviality to calm down.

Lily didn’t miss a beat as she said saucily, “Damn straight.” Giving Regina and Emma both a lecherous look, she sat back down. 

Regina would have laughed if she hadn’t seen the flash of hurt cross Emma’s green eyes. She reached out and touched the blonde’s arm to get her attention. “Lily’s right. This isn’t the time nor place,” she said softly, “but please know you have nothing to be concerned about.”

She watched as Emma swallowed hard, her face unreadable as she nodded once and walked away. Regina watched her for a bit before she sighed and sat down across from Lily.

“Damn, Queen, you got it bad,” Lily taunted with a smirk.

Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Shut up, Lily,” came the muffled reply.

Lily chuckled. “I’m just saying…that was the sexiest argument I’ve ever witnessed.”

Regina picked up the straw wrapping left on the table from Lily’s drink and threw it at her. “Stop it,” she said playfully.

Lily ducked and laughed. “Alright, I’m done,” she conceded. “But you are gonna have to deal with this.” Lily told her.

“Deal with what? Lily, it was one night,” Regina whispered. “It’s not like we’re having an ongoing affair.

“Well,” Lily said thoughtfully, “to be honest it was more like one long night that continued into one equally long morning.” At Regina’s warning look, she shrugged. “Emma doesn’t know it was only one night.”

“It’s none of her business,” Regina said indignantly.

Lily raised her hands conciliatorily, “Be that as it may, as far as she knows we could have been getting it on from the moment I came into town. She sees us together and thinks we’re either dating or having a casual fling and it kills her.”

She was about to respond when Ruby came over to deliver a fresh drink to Lily and take their orders. Regina ordered her usual salad with water, while Lily splurged for burger and fries. Regina noted the way Lily looked at Ruby. Her voice was deeper with Ruby, huskier as she flirted with the other woman. Regina raised her brow. Could Ruby be the woman Lily had been thinking of that night? With the way Lily’s eyes followed the sultry brunette as she walked away, Regina wasn’t the only one who had it bad.

“Look at it this way,” Lily continued her eyes on the waitress until she disappeared in the back. Reaching for her drink, she focused on Regina, ignoring the knowing smirk the older woman gave her, “what if you had caught me and Emma together?”

Regina grimaced. She didn’t really want to think of Emma and Lily together. If what she thought was true and Emma was attracted to her childhood friend, that scenario could become a reality. And no, she did not like that idea at all.

Lily chuckled at the expression on Regina’s face. “Yep, exactly,” she said victoriously. 

Regina’s scowl deepened. She reached grumpily for her napkin as their food arrived and decided it was time to change the subject.

“What is _mommy dearest_?”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to all who've read, commented, and gave Kudos! I'm glad you're reading the story and hopefully enjoying it. Again forgive my errors as I am my own proofreader! I had to break this up since it was getting to long. The next chapter should be up fairly soon. I hope you continue to read/comment/kudo and enjoy!

Regina sat in her office forcing herself to focus on the mounds of paperwork in front of her. It was difficult. The endless reports could not hold her interest long enough to make any real progress and she found herself continually reading the same line over again in hopes that it would somehow make sense. She was restless, having slept badly the night before, she felt off her game, her thoughts muddled and sluggish. She rose and stretched, fighting off a yawn as she walked over to the coffee station for a refill. She took a cautious sip of the hot liquid, closing her eyes in pure satisfaction as the richness of it slid down her throat. Another more generous sip and she could feel a jolt surge through her, giving her body the liquid pep talk it needed. She hummed in contentment and went back to face the monster of reports on her desk. She had just settled down when there was a brief knock on her office door and her secretary peeked her head around the door. Beckoning her inside, she was surprise when the woman put a brown paper bag on her desk.

“Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Mills. This was just delivered for you.”

Regina’s brow furrowed as she took in Granny’s logo on the bag. “I didn’t order anything,” she said turning her puzzled gaze to her secretary.

The other woman gave her a motherly smile. “Somebody’s looking out for you. It is almost lunch time,” she stated before making her way out.

Regina shot a quick glance at the clock, surprised to see that it was indeed almost time for lunch. As distracted she’d been she hadn’t even noticed the passage of time.

“Well, lets see what we got,” she muttered to herself as she unfolded the brown bag and pulled out the items inside.

It was a salad…a kale salad to be exact, with what appeared to be all the healthy fixings that she liked. A receipt had fallen to the desk when she’d removed the items from the bag but upon closer inspection, Regina saw that it was actually a note, folded in half. Curiously, she picked it up. It only contained two words.

_Peace offering_ , the note read.

She contemplated the note, murmuring the words out loud to herself.

Quickly she looked out the window, checking if she could see the telltale signs of the author of the short note to no avail. Disappointment flooded through her.

Regina leaned back in her chair staring out at the gray sky, still holding the note in her hand. She had no doubt that it was Emma who had sent her the salad. The reality of that both pleased and saddened her. While she was thrilled that Emma thought enough about her to send her lunch, she would have much preferred if the blonde reverted to routine and delivered it herself; thus, joining her like she used to do.

Before New York.

Before Lily.

Regina had given the conversation with Lily regarding Emma, a lot of thought. She wanted to make things right, go back to how it used to be between them. She just wasn’t sure how. Lately every time she and Emma were together, she was put in the position of defending her friendship with Lily which in turn seem to push Emma further away. Lily did have a point. Emma had no idea what was going on or not going on as in the case of her and Lily. Maybe it was Regina’s fault. It was she who decided that Emma would never know her true feelings. Who was she to deny Emma a chance at her own happiness if she wanted that happiness to be with Lily? She pointedly ignored the tight feeling in her chest at the thought. At least she assumed that was the case since Regina hadn’t seen Hook nor heard nary a word about him for some time now.

Regina looked at her salad thoughtfully, absently biting on her lower lip as she considered her next move. Reaching for her phone, she hit the power button and brought up her messages. She had one pending from Lily but let that one wait as she typed in Emma’s name. Quickly before her nerves got the better of her and she changed her mind, she typed in a message and hit send. 

“ _Peace offering accepted. Thank you. Now I have one of my own…join me and Henry for dinner tonight, if you’re not busy_? _Around 6pm?_ ” Regina typed.

Her stomach was a jittery mess as she waited for the response. After several long minutes, her phone pinged.

“ _No, I’m not busy. That sounds nice. I’ll be there_.”

Regina smiled broadly, anticipation making her insides flutter. Putting aside the phone she tried to recall what she had in her refrigerator besides leftovers. Coming up with nothing suitable, she made a mental note to leave a little early to stop by the store. Then as if her stomach was waiting for all that business to be settled, it let out a low grumble. Her lethargy from earlier now replaced with a nervous kind of excited energy, Regina turned her attention to her salad, a smile gracing her lips. 

************

The grayness of the day hadn’t improved much by the time she’d left for work. The clouds looked as if they would burst at any moment and Regina hoped she would make it to the store and home before that happened. While she was able to concentrate on her work a little better after her lunch, the day had still dragged. A last-minute meeting had almost sent her in panic thinking she wouldn’t get out in time to stop by the store, but the problem proved quick to solve. She sensed her visitor had noted the signs of her impatience and expedited his business in order to not delay her further. Her Evil Queen persona had its advantages, she mused.

The trip to the store proved to be quick as Regina had the meal planned out already. Nothing fancy as she did not want Emma thinking she was trying too hard. Still, she wanted a hearty meal to satisfy her two meat lovers with a side of healthy. A light drizzle had started by the time Regina made it home. The gloom outside shrouded the interior in darkness. She shifted the bags to flip on lights as she entered. She expected Snow would be dropping Henry off at any minute now. Depositing her bags on the kitchen counter Regina headed up the stairway to her bedroom to change. Slipping out of the gray pencil skirt, she donned a pair of dark slacks, leaving on the marooned colored blouse she wore. Pausing to ensure she was sufficiently dressed, she proceeded to the kitchen to begin the preparations for dinner. 

Henry came thundering in as she put the chicken breast and potatoes in the oven to roast. She heard the thump of his bag as it hit the floor and could smell the rain on him before he even entered the kitchen.

“Hi mom,”

Regina looked over at him. “Hello, my prince. Still raining outside, I take it.”

“Yeah,” he said, smoothing his wet hair back out of his face. “It’s not hard yet though.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured. “Well, pick up your bag and go get dried and changed. Emma’s coming for dinner.”

He had started to turn before her words caught up with him. “Ma’s coming? Here?” he asked incredulously.

Regina rolled her eyes at him as she took the green beans over to the sink to rinse. “Why do you sound so surprised? It’s not like she hasn’t joined us for dinner before.”

Henry eyed his mother carefully. “Yeah, but that was like a long time ago.”

Regina gave a rueful laugh. “It hasn’t been that long, Henry.”

“It really has, mom,” he told her. “But I’m glad that whatever disagreement you guys had is over.” His tone made her pause. She looked up at him, studied his face for a moment. Sometimes she forgot that her and Emma were not the only ones affected when things between them got rocky.

“I’m sorry, Henry,” she said softly. “You know that no matter what is going on between me and Emma, you’ve got us both. Anytime. I don’t want whatever happens between us to cause you to feel that you need to make a choice. Anytime you want to go to Emma’s, you can. You never need to feel bad about wanting to spend time with her.”

He shifted uncomfortably. Regina wasn’t sure whether it was from his still wet clothing or the serious direction of the conversation.

“I know. It’s just really cool when we’re all here together, like a family,” embarrassed he ducked his head. “I’m gonna go get changed before Ma gets here,” and with that he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Regina readied the greens beans as she listened to Henry’s heavy footfalls on the stairs. She repeated his words in her head. _Like a family_. She would not risk ripping that security away from him. If nothing else his words validated her vow to keep her growing feelings for his other mother to herself. She could not take the chance of pushing Emma away.

The doorbell rang and Regina found herself glancing at the clock. Emma was early. She lowered the heat on the beans and took a quick look at the chicken and potatoes before wiping her hand on her apron and heading to the door. She took a deep breath, trying to ease away the nervous jitters cursing through her body. With a smile on her face, Regina opened the door and gasped.

tbc


End file.
